Mass Effect Agent
by N7withpride
Summary: The Citadel is the center of the Galaxy. And it's security is some of the best. Jason Winters is one of those, and he's damn good at what he does. So when a certain Commander asks him to drop everything to help hunt a rogue Spectre, his whole life takes a dramatic turn.
1. Making History

**Hey guys! I came up with this idea a while ago, and thought I'd write it! It's an OC insert to just about the start of ME1, and will probably continue all throughout the games. So sit back, relax, and enjoy Mass Effect: Agent.**

The Citadel, center of the Galaxy. Political, financial, and cultural capitol of the world. A marvel of engineering by the Protheans. And my new home.

After finishing the shitstorm of paperwork they gave me. But I was finally ready to move in.

I stepped into my new apartment in the wards. It was small, but It had a great view. I put my bag down, and sat down on my bed, and looked around.

It was a blue apartment, small, with a bed at the edge, a couch, a holovid player, and a bathroom. It had a kitchen in the corner. It was a pretty nice place. Now, it was time to get a job. And I had just the thing in mind.

C-Sec. The Citadel Security force. There definetly were humans in C-Sec, but they weren't very high ranking. And there were no humans in C-Sec Special Response. That's why I'm here. I approached the man responsible for taking applications, a Turian, and handed him my application.

"Huh, a human thinks he be can a part of Special Response. That's cute," the Turian says, laughing to another Turian officer nearby.

"Hey, don't sell him short. This guy seems tough." the other says, looking me over.

"Whatever," he says. "I give you two days of that before you quit."

"I don't quit," I say, staring at him with an intense glare.

This causes the other Turian to laugh. "I like you already, human. The names Garrus, Garrus Vakarian." Garrus says, putting his hand out to shake mine.

I look at it for a second before shaking it. "Jason Winters. Glad to see someone's on my side."

He laughs. "Well, I have work to do, and you have to wait to see if you're accepted. So, good luck, hope to be seeing you around," he says, before walking off. I sit in the waiting area, and wait. And wait. And wait.

After 3 hours, a Turian walks up to me, the same was a before, with a much less smug look on his face. "You have been accepted into the Special Response training program. But don't think that means you're in human, many humans have tried to complete this but none have succeeded.""

"Then I can be the first," I say with a smirk.

"Yoour training starts immediately, meet up with your director, Killik Braerus," he says, before walking away.

I go and meet up with this Turian in the C-Sec training area. "Alright, human, we're gonna start this by seeing what you know. First, sparring. You're gonna go one on one in hand to hand with our best combatants," he says, signaling me into the ring. I nod, and take off my jacket as I enter.

The first person I go up against is a Turian. He growls, running at me and throwing a punch, which I catch, spinning him around and tossing him across the ring by his arm. He gets up, and runs, trying to clothesline me, but I duck, sweeping his leg. I put my knee on his kneck and apply pressure until he taps.

I smirk, and the director signals another opponent into the ring, a Salarian. The Salarian waits for me to make the first move. I do. The first and the last. I go and throw a vicious right hook, which he wasn't prepared for, and knock him out.

The final opponent is an Asari. She runs, and kicks me in the chest, landing on her feet as I'm knocked to my knees. I lunge, tackling her and start throwing punches, before she flips us over, beginning an offensive against me. I shove her off, and we square up. I throw several punches, and a few hit her, but she blocks most of them. Then the director signals the end of the match.

"I'm impressed, human. No one has managed to do that well against Asani here since myself. Maybe you do have what it takes..." the Turian says, and I'm pretty damn proud of myself. "But don't get complacent, you still have to go through training. Next, we see what kind of shot you are."

We go to the gun range. "Choose your weapon." I choose two hand guns, spinning them with my fingers. "Pistols?" he asks, surprised. "Are you a biotic?"

"Nope," I say, smirking.

"Whatever flies your shuttle, human. Take out all three of those targets, with only three shots."

I smirk, not even turning to face the targets as I fire off three shots.

"You hit all three targets...without even looking..." he says, dumbfounded. "You're good. Go get some rest, training starts tomorrow."

Over the course of the next few moths, I went through the training program. I was a natural, and they all knew it. Now, I'm at the final test to see if I've made it. A field test.

"Today's a pretty historical day for you, human. You scared?" a fellow recruit in Special Response, a Salarian named Apoko, asks.

I smirk, putting on the breather helmet to my medium agent armor. "You know damn well I don't get scared, Appo."

"Sure you don't, Jay," a Turian recruit named Travius says, punching my arm.

"Alright recruits, this is your final test to see if you make it into Special Response. Your objective is simple, get into that warehouse, disable the bomb, take out any hostiles. Use what you've learned, and get it done." Killik says.

We cheer, and get in our shuttle. The shuttle then takes the five of us to our drop zone. Apoko goes to his vantage point, due to his excellent marksmanship. The rest of them approach the back entrance. Travius and I stand on either side of the door, while another recruit, an Asari, picks the lock and another Turian stands behind her, waiting.

"I'm in," she says, as the door opens. The Turian behind her throws a grenade into the warehouse, and once it detonates we enter. The first thing we see is 7 mechs around the bomb. I start firing with my pistols, getting behind cover. I take out two of the mechs. Trav takes out another two, the other Turian takes out another 2, and the Asari tears one apart with biotics.

I run over to the bomb, and start disarming it. "I'm a master with explosives, guys, I got this. Cover me." I say, and they get behind cover, surrounding me and protecting me as I disarm the bomb. The mechs start coming in swarms. Apoko takes a few out, having entered the warehouse from the roof and is taking them out from the top balcony.

"If you could disarm that faster, that would be great," Trav says, firing away with his assault rifle.

"I'm almost done, quit whining!" I snap back. I finish disarming the bomb, and all the attacking mechs suddenly stop.

"Good work, recruits. As of this moment, you are officially all members of C-Sec Special Response. I am proud of all of you," Killik says over intercomm, and we all cheer. But our job is far from over.

 **There you go! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. First days on the job

**Hey all! I've really been enjoying this story, so I decided to continue! This chapter is gonna be even better than the last, I hope! Don't forget to leave some reviews! Much love! I'll be switching between third and first person, so just know that some chapters may be in first person.**

The sound of an explosion echoed throughout the Presidium, followed by the unique sound of a hover-car chase. A group of criminals had robbed the biggest bank on the Presidium, and C-Sec Special Response was already in pursuit.

Jason smirked, sitting in the passenger seat of the C-Sec Special Response car. "Well, this is an exciting first mission, wouldn't you say so Apo?"

"Hell yeah, Jay," the Salarian says, smirking.

"At least we get to see some action!" the Turian says, readying his Assault Rifle.

"You've got that right, Trav," Jason says.

"We've got the go ahead to open fire on their escape vehicle, guns blazing guys," the asari leader of the team says.

"Hell yeah, ma'am," Jason says, opening the side window and leaning his upper body out, firing shots from his pistol. The Turian leans out the other side, spraying Assault Rifle shots.

Eventually the car crashes. Travius and Jason high five. "Show some professionalism, please," the other Turian of the squad, who's driving the car, says, parking the vehicle where the criminals crashed.

The team gets out, and inspects the crashed vehicle. Empty. The team sees the criminals running away.

Jason sprints in pursuit, with the others following close behind. Jason, instead of going up the stairs like a normal person, jumps and scales the wall, getting him closer to the criminals. He slides over a table, firing shots from his pistols at the escaping criminals. It gets one in the leg, and the others leave him behind.

"Sorry man, just business!" one yells to the man they abandoned.

Jason smirks, running past the injured robber as he chases the others. Eventually, he corners them at a dead end. They growl, running forward. One tries to punch him, but he catches it, throwing him to the ground and kicking him in the head. Another attempts to attack, but Jason sidesteps, spinning and kicking the criminal in the side of the head, knocking him out. The two other criminals pull out guns, running behind cover. That's when the others show up, Travius shooting one of them in the head. The Asari commander used biotics to freeze the other one, before knocking him out.

"Nice work, team," she says. "They're bound to be impressed with that one, a bank robbery down on our first day."

"Did you guys pick up the other one?"

"Apo secured him, don't worry," Trav says, patting Jay on the back.

"Drinks are on me! Chora's Den, anyone?" Jay asked. The commander smiled, but declined, and the other Turian in the squad just grunted and shook his head.

"Just the three of us?" Apo asked, walking up to his friends.

"Make that four," Garrus Vakarian said, walking up as well. "Good work, newbies. I'm impressed. Let's see if you drink as well as you fight," he said, smirking.

"Is that a challenge, Vakarian?" Jay asked with a similar smirk.

"You bet your bright colored ass it is, Frost," Garrus responds.

"Oh it is on!" Jason responds.

Three hours later, the it's only Garrus and Jason left, the others couldn't keep up and went home.

"So we have him cornered, the only thing behind him is a ledge and the Presidium lake. So this guy hops over the ledge and dives straight for the lake!" Garrus says, laughing as he takes a sip of his drink.

Jason smirks, taking a sip of his drink. He looks around Chora's Den. It's a real shit hole, filled with criminals, corrupt cops, the works. But one good thing catches his eye. Two Asari were staring at him from a table, and he smirked at them. They walk over to him.

"So, my friend and I here think you're pretty cute," one says, the other looking kinda shy.

"Why thank you, ladies," he says, smiling. "Why don't I get you two a drink, get to know who's behind those pretty faces?" he asks, putting the charm on maximum overdrive.

A few drinks later Jason is walking out of Chora's Den with both women in his arms, shooting Garrus a smug grin.

Garrus just shakes his head, going back to his drink.

The next morning, Jason awakens to both the Asari in his arms. Considering his suave nature, this isn't a new feeling. He quietly gets up, putting on his clothes and exiting his apartment to go to work.

When he arrives, he sees Garrus reading datapads.

"Whatcha readin' there, featherhead?" Jason asks, sitting across from his friend.

"Investigating that spectre, Saren. Something about him rubs me the wrong way," Garrus says wearily.

"Isn't he Turian, too? Shouldn't you like him?"

"Just because he's my species doesn't mean I respect him," Garrus shoots back. "So, I'm assuming you had a good night last night?" Garrus asks, changing the subject.

"Wasn't the best I've had," Jason says, smirking.

"Shut up," Garrus says, chuckling. "Sometimes I wonder why we're friends."

"Becayuse of my natural charm and fantastic sense of humor?"

"Because somebody needs to keep your stupid ass in line," Garrus responds, smirking as he reads through case reports.

"Hey, I'm actually very intelligent," Jay responds, getting defensive.

"Suuuure you are, and I'm a vigilante on a giant crime filled space station!" Garrus sasy sarcastically.

"You never know, maybe you finally get sick of all the C-Sec red tape," Jason says, sounding serious. Then the two just break into laughter.

"Yeah, that'll never happen," Garrus says. "Dammit, why is everything this guy touches classified?!"

"Because he's a Spectre, above the law?" Jason asks, and Garrus just shakes his head.

Garrus just growls, before Apo runs over to Jay. "We're heading out," he says.

"Well, that's my cue," Jason says, "Good luck with your investigation!" he says, running after Apo.

"Alright, we've got a group of heavily armed mercs who took control of an office building in the wards. You are to sweep the building, taking out all hostiles," our Director says. "Move out."

 **There you go! Chapter 2! Next chapter will be important, so stay tuned! Be sure to leave reviews for your thoughts!**


End file.
